Susahnya Menjadi Sekretaris
by mizucchizuchii
Summary: Banyak yang bilang jadi sekretaris itu enak. Tapi, gak semuanya benar. Dalam cerita ini, Midorikawa Ryuuji, seorang sekretaris yang berpengalaman, akan menceritakan keluh kesahnya dalam menjadi sekretaris.


**Susahnya Menjadi Sekretaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO **** L-5**

**Story **** Achira1412**

**WARNING: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), Garing, OOC dan kawan-kawannya(?)**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan character maupun pekerjaan yang terlibat. Apabila ada kesamaan pekerjaan, kejadian atau nasib maka itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**Note: (mungkin udah obvious tp mau ngasih tau aja) seluruh isi cerita ditulis dalam sudut pandangnya Midorikawa**

* * *

Namaku Midorikawa Ryuuji. Sekarang, kalian pasti mengenalku sebagai seorang sekretaris dari CEO terkenal bernama Kira Hiroto. Kata orang-orang, aku itu beruntung jadi sekretaris Hiroto. Kata mereka _sih_, beruntung karena punya bos yang ganteng dan tajir seperti dia. Mereka bilang kalau punya bos ganteng, nanti bos-nya akan terkenal dan secara tidak langsung sekretarisnya juga ikut naik daun. Apalagi tajir, pasti nanti sekretarisnya dapat gaji banyak dan hidup bahagia bersama rumah dan mobil mewah seperti yang diproklamirkan dalam sebuah iklan rokok. Tapi, mereka **SALAH **besar.

Punya bos ganteng atau tidak, bagiku sama saja, karena aku seorang pria. Aku tekankan, aku seorang **PRIA **tulen. Jadi ganteng tidaknya seorang bos itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Justru kalau bos ganteng, nanti dikira aku adalah seorang maho alias penyuka sesama jenis seperti gossip-gossip _boyband_ yang beredar, dan itu malah membuat derajatku sebagai pria terjun bebas dari tebing. Jika kalian bilang wajah cantikku ini dapat menyembunyikan hal tersebut, justru itulah yang memperparah ke-maskulin-anku. Kalau aku cantik, berarti aku tidak _manlydong_?

Kemudian tajir. Tajir tidaknya bos itu juga tidak terlalu pengaruh, faktanya, semua bos **pasti** tajir. Faktor yang mempengaruhi adalah pelit atau dermawan kah bos tersebut. Apabila bos itu tajir tapi pelit, sekretaris-nya tidak akan hidup bahagia. Buktinya aku, sudah bertahun-tahun aku bekerja untuk Hiroto, bos yang _katanya_ tajir, tapi sampai sekarang rumah masih kontrakan dan tiap hari makan nasi dengan lauk krupuk oles kecap. Bahkan, jika kadang tidak punya uang, aku harus rela makan dengan krupuk putih yang polos dan bersih. Aku sendiri pun tidak yakin apakah di Jepang ada krupuk atau tidak. Belum ditambah omelan ibu kontrakan yang tiap hari mengisi telinga karena nunggak kontrakan dan belum dibayar-bayar. Bandingkan dengan si Hiroto, rumah megah layaknya istana seorang raja, tiap hari makanannya mewah-mewah seperti yang ada di restoran _pizza hat_ dan kawan-kawannya, kalau mau sesuatu tinggal ngomong lalu langsung dilayani. Beda sekali denganku. Padahal kalau di kantor, kerjaannya cuma duduk di meja sambil baca _doujinshi_ terus ketawa-ketawa sendiri, sedangkan aku harus mengurus berbagai laporan, agenda dan segala macam. Susah benar hidup ini.

Uraian di atas hanya coretan kecil yang aku alami selama bekerja dengan Hiroto. Dalam kesempatan ini, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana susahnya menjadi sekretaris terutama jika bos-nya seperti tipe Hiroto.

**Hati harus sabar, kuat, tahan banting dan gak KW karena selalu dihantui oleh bos yang PHP**

_Weekend_. Kata ini sudah jarang ada di catatan otakku karena semua hari itu sama saja. Berangkat kerja, kerjaannya itu lagi, bos-nya pun juga 'itu' lagi. Jadi mau itu _weekend_ atau tidak, itu tidak ada bedanya. Tetapi, kali ini lain. Awal _weekend_ ini diawali dengan diriku yang tiduran sambil nonton TV dan ditemani sebungkus kripik kentang _Chicatok_ dengan santainya. Kenapa? _Weekend_ ini bosku dan satu-satunya bosku, Hiroto, memberiku hari libur. Buat istirahat katanya. Keajaiban memang, tapi daripada pusing memikirkan kenapa tumben sekali bos _setan_ itu berubah jadi bos _malaikat_ (dengan bonus 'sayap'), lebih baik menikmati indahnya kebebasan sejenak dari tumpukan kertas-kertas laknat yang diberikan dengan penuh _kebaikan hati_ Hiroto.

Baru beberapa saat menikmati surganya dunia, _handphone_-ku berdering. Dengan malas-malasan aku menjawab tanpa memperhatikan ID sang penelpon tersebut.

"Halo. Midorikawa Ryuuji di sini."

"Hai Mid, ini aku Hiroto." ….seharusnya aku sudah tahu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Aku menjawab dengan tidak niat, tapi kupaksa berbicara dengan nada biasa agar tak kedengaran malas.

"Maaf Mid, tapi sekarang ada _meeting_ mendadak. Kamu ke sini secepatnya ya. Makasih." Dengan ini teleponnya berakhir. Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Tidak ada 1 jam menikmati masa libur, eh ada kerjaan lagi. Mungkin libur itu tidak benar-benar ada. Akhirnya aku mandi, berkemas dan berangkat menuju kantor.

Keesokan harinya...

_**Pukul 06:00 AM**_

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hiroto kemarin berkata padaku untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena katanya ada _meeting_ lagi dan ia berjanji untuk menelponku. Setelah selesai mandi, aku membereskan barang-barangku dan menunggu telepon Hiroto.

_**Pukul 07:00 AM**_

Aku membaca-baca novel yang aku pinjam kemarin karena Hiroto belum menelponku. Aku melihat jam, sudah pukul 7 pagi. Ku cek _handphone_-ku, belum ada telepon. Menghela nafas, aku kembali fokus ke novel dan menunggu panggilan darinya.

_**Pukul 08:00 AM**_

Karena novel yang aku baca telah selesai, akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu menonton TV. Kugenggam _handphone_-ku dan mengecek setiap 1 menit sekali, tapi tidak ada telepon atau SMS.

"Mana coba ini orang …."

_**Pukul 09:00 AM**_

Karena perutku sudah lapar, akhirnya aku beli makanan cepat saji …. yang uangnya tentunya ngutang. Ketika sedang tenang-tenangnya makan, _handphone_-ku bersuara. Segera saja aku raih _handphone_-ku dan meng-_unlock nya. _Ada pesan. _Ini pasti Hiroto,_ pikirku. Ketika aku buka pesannya:

_From: 123_

_Masa aktif pulsa anda akan habis. Segera isi ulang pulsa anda untuk tetap menikmati layanan dari kami. Beli-nya jangan ngutang, malu-malu-in._

Karena pesan itu, aku harus memperbaiki layar _handphone_-ku yang retak.

_**Pukul 10:00 AM**_

Karena baju kantorku panas, akhirnya aku segera ganti dengan kaos biasa. Aku coba mengecek _handphone_-ku lagi, tetapi masih belum ada pesan. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku menelpon Hiroto.

_Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang makan tongseng. Hubungi beberapa saat setelah tongseng-nya habis, atau tinggalkan pesan untuk tongseng delivery setelah suara berikut ini._

Makan tongseng? HUWAT MAKAN TONGSENG? AKU SUDAH NUNGGU LAMA DIA ENAK-ENAKAN MAKAN TONGSENG? Bentar … Tongseng itu apa? Makan tong dan seng gitu? Etdah, sejak kapan dia ikut kuda lumping—eh malah jadi nglantur gini. Bodo amat ama tongseng TAPI UDAH AMPE JAM SEGINI DIA MAKAN TONGSENG TANPA NGASIH KABAR APAPUN? Bos kurangajar, karena aku kesal dan aku tinggal tidur siang. Bodo amat.

_**Pukul 01:00 PM**_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan bangkit dari kubur—ehm, kasur. Mataku melirik sekilas jam, jarum pendek mengarahkan angka 1. _Lho? Udah jam 1 siang!?_ Buru-buru aku mengecek _handphone_-ku untuk keseratus kalinya hari ini. Tapi ketika kulihat, tidak ada pesan maupun _misscall_. Aku hanya bisa berkata "….Dafuq."

_**Pukul 04:00 PM**_

Bodo amat udah jam berapa ga urusan aku mau tidur lagi aja.

Keesokan harinya (lagi)….

Aku menghampiri bosku dengan kesal.

"Maksudmu kemarin apa hah? Kok ga nelpon-nelpon! Aku udah nungguin dari pagi tau malah enak-enak makan tongseng!"

"E-eto.. Anu Mid, maaf. Kemarin aku diajak Reina kondangan, trus pas aku cek jam ternyata udah kesiangan buat datang _meeting_, akhirnya dibatalin." Kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum dengan sebulir keringat di pipinya yang ingin kutampar dari kemarin.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu gak nelpon kalau batal!?" Dengusku.

"…..Oiya Mid, aku ga kepikiran." …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bos Setan._

**Jangan terlalu mengharapkan gaji yang tinggi, jatuhnya sakit**

Hari gajian. Ya, hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh seluruh karyawan di seluruh dunia tak terkecuali diriku. Siapa sih yang gak senang ama hari gajian? Apalagi yang gajinya diutangi selama 3 bulan oleh bos sendiri. Memikirkannya saja hatiku sudah senang, seperti terbang bersama jerapah yang aku tau mustahil karena jerapah gabisa terbang, biasanya ngesot. Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruangan, hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi, tanganku gatal ingin menerima sejumlah uang yang sudah ia janjikan. 3 bulan lamanya aku menanti hari ini, jam ini, detik ini. 3 bulan. Membayangkan wajah ibu kontrakan yang bahagia dan bangga ketika utangku selama 3 bulan dapat terbayarkan, makan enak dan mengucapkan _bye-bye_ kepada krupuk berkecap membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Pintu pun terbuka membangunkan diriku dari imajinasiku, menampakkan paras seorang pria dengan sepasang kacamata dan rambut merahnya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan lebih dari itu, _center of interest_-nya, amplop yang sudah rapi tergenggam di tangan putih pucatnya, berisi uangku selama 3 bulan yang sudah sangat kunanti-nanti.

"Selamat hari gajian, Mid." Hiroto tersenyum.

"Ini gajimu selama 3 bulan. Tapi maaf baru DP." Amplop itu pun dengan mulus mendarat di tanganku yang sudah kelaparan. Dari tampang amplopnya _sih_ bagus, rapi, dan tebal meski katanya baru DP. Hampir saja mulutku berliur membayangkan berapa banyak lembaran-lembaran uang yang sudah tersimpan aman di dalamnya. Tanpa menunggu teriakan 'hubla' aku segera membuka amplop tersebut. Mataku berbinar melihat isi amplop yang kosong. Tunggu, _kosong_? Eh gak salah kan? Aku mengusap mataku perlahan, tapi tetap kosong. Aku rogoh-rogoh dalamnya, tetapi tak sepersen-pun uang aku rasakan.

"Gimana Mid, gajimu 3 bulan?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Uhm.. Hir?" ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Amplopnya kok kosong?"

"Lhaiya itu. Kan aku ngomong DP nya dulu." Sahut Hiroto.

"..DP? Tapi gak ada uangnya."

"DP nya amplop dulu. Uangnya nyusul bulan depan ya." Dengan senyuman tanpa dosa ia pun keluar ruangan. Mulutku menganga. Aku menatap amplop kosong yang ada di tanganku ini dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Emang amplop bisa buat mbayar utang?"_

**Harus siap dipanggil untuk kerja dimanapun, kapanpun dan apapun meskipun tugas tersebut adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.**

Pada suatu malam yang sunyi dan tenang, kira-kira hampir jam 10 malam aku keluar kantor dengan leganya. Beruntung, Hiroto memberikanku waktu istirahat dan membiarkanku pulang. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memeluk guling dan bantalku yang sudah jadi jablay selama 3 hari karena selama 3 hari berturut-turut aku disuruh kerja lembur dan menginap di kantor. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ –ku berbunyi. Mau tidak mau aku berhenti dan mengecek _handphone_-ku. Di layarnya tertera nama "Kira Hiroto". Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangkat panggilannya dengan berat hati.

"Ya, halo? Midorikawa Ryuuji di sini." Kataku dengan pelan, menyembunyikan kekesalanku padanya.

"Halo, Mid. Maaf mendadak tapi kamu lagi sibuk tidak? Aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya dari seberang sana. Aku terdiam. Belum ada 5 menit aku keluar dari kantor masa sudah ada panggilan?

"Tapi Hir- Um, maksudku, Bos. Anda baru saja menyuruh saya pulang, kenapa memanggil saya lagi? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?"

"Maaf Mid. Tapi ini penting dan baru sekarang terjadinya, jadi aku mohon ya, kamu bantu. Demi nasib perusahaan." Jawabnya dengan nada gelisah, atau memang _sok_ digelisah-in biar terdengar dramatis. Lagi-lagi aku menghembus nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau memang sebegitu pentingnya. Ada tugas apalagi?"

"Um.. Begini Mid, _kan_ aku sedang membaca _doujinshi_, tiba-tiba perutku lapar…." Aku termenung. Yang bisa aku simpulkan adalah, _**KALAU DIA LAPAR URUSANKU APA?**_ Kalau aku sudah terlarut emosi, mungkin panggilan ini sudah mati ketika ia bilang kata 'lapar'. Tapi karena pekerjaan dan gaji (meski tidak pernah mendapat apa yang namanya gaji) lebih penting, aku memutuskan untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"…..jadi….. aku minta tolong kamu beliin soto kudus, bisa kan?"

"…..soto kudus….?"

"Iya soto kudus, itu makanan khas Indonesia yang lebih tepatnya ada di kota Kudus. Kamu ke sana ya." INDONESIA? SERIUSAN? MASA AKU BELIIN MAKANAN SEBEGITU JAUHNYA? APALAGI, APA NGGAK BASI PERJALANAN DARI INDONESIA-JEPANG BAWA MAKANAN APA NAMANYA TADI SOTO KUDIS APALAH ITU. YANG TERPENTING LAGI, **AKU KE SANA NAIK APA KALAU DUIT AJA GA PUNYA.**

"Tapi Hir- Bos, ini kan udah malam. Juga, Indonesia kan jauh. Apa tidak ada yang jual di Jepang? Atau tidak, diganti makanan yang lain yang ada?"

"Tidak bisa Mid, aku sudah kepingin soto kudus. Soto kudusnya juga yang asli dari sana. Kalau nggak dituruti nanti anakmu ileran lho." EMANG DIA IBU HAMIL APA NGIDAM GITUAN. APALAGI KALAU DIA YANG GA KETURUTAN KENAPA ANAKKU YANG ILERAN?

"Tapi—"

"Udah pokoknya kamu ke sana ya. Nanti aku kasih bonus deh. Makasih Mid." Dengan itu panggilannya terputus. Dengan santainya ia menyuruhku untuk ke Indonesia hanya untuk membeli sebuah makanan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, tidak diberi biaya apa-apa. Demi apa…

Jika ada HAS (Hak Asasi Sekretaris), mungkin aku sudah melaporkan bos gak bener tersebut kepada Pihak Perlindungan Sekretaris atas penyalahgunaan hak sekretaris.

**Kadang lebih diperlakukan sebagai babu ketimbang sekretaris**

Suasana ruangan kantor yang tenang, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas, ketikan komputer dan…. bunyi telepon. Bunyi telepon? Kulirik telepon yang terduduk rapi di pojok meja kerjaku dan benar saja, telepon itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang nyaring.

"Halo. Midorikawa Ryuuji di sini."

"Hai Mid, gimana? Laporannya udah selesai?" tanya suara dari sana, yang sudah pasti Hiroto. Mana mungkin tukang kebun minta laporan padaku?

"Sebentar lagi selesai Hir, memang ada apa?"

"Anu Mid, buatin aku kopi. Aku haus." Suruhnya. What? Kopi? Kamu kira aku penjual nasi kucing apa mesen kopi kok sama aku.

"Bukan gimana-gimana ya, Hir- um, Bos. Tapi kan ada OB. Kenapa harus aku?" sahutku.

"Paimo**[1]** lagi tugas keluar kota. Jadi kamu gantinya."

"Tugas keluar kota? Memang OB bisa tugas keluar kota? Lagipula OB kan tidak cuma Paimo—"

"Tolong Mid aku udah terlanjur telepon kamu, kamu buatin gih. Jangan minta OB lain pokoknya harus , _muah._" dan dengan itu panggilan pun terputus. Apaan coba pakai 'muah' segala jijik aku, jangan-jangan dia gay lagi… Ewww. Terus apaan lagi maksa-maksa suruh aku yang buat, memang OB di kantor itu fungsinya buat apa? Hahh.. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku bergegas menuju dapur kantor**[2]** dan membuatkan kopi.

"Lho, _Mbak_ Mido kok buat kopi sih. Kan ada saya kok buat kopi." Salah satu OB wanita bertanya padaku.

"Disuruh bos." Jawabku singkat dan mengaduk kopi yang sudah kuberi air panas.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku _mbak_. Aku itu cowo." Dengan adukan terakhir aku pun pergi meninggalkan dapur kantor sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan meninggalkan OB wanita itu sendiri. Tapi sempat kudengar OB itu bertanya,

"Lho, mbak-nya cowo? Operasi kelamin kok gak bilang-bilang toh?" tapi aku biarkan saja, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat tentang kesalah pahaman gender. Setelah berjalan entah berapa lama, akhirnya aku sampai di depan _pintu neraka_ a.k.a pintu Bos Hiroto. Kuketuk pelan papan kayu yang berdiri tegak di hadapanku tersebut.

"Masuk." Mendengar sahtutan dari dalam aku pun mengayun daun pintu dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"Ini Bos, kopinya." Kataku sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas mejanya yang bertumpuk _doujin-doujin_ tak berguna.

"Oh, makasih Mid." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kegirangan dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama menyeduh kopi yang aku buat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi du—"

"Eh bentar Mid bentar. _Slow bro_. Aku masih butuh pertolongan kamu." Hadang Hiroto. Etdah minta apalagi dia, tapi apapun itu minumnya teh botol sesre—bukan, maksudku apapun itu pasti aku yang repot.

"Ini kopi kan, Mid?" Aku mengangguk.

"Biasanya kalau di warung-warung cuma mesen kopi kan gak _afdol_, iya gak?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Maka dari itu carikan aku jajanan ya buat ngemil." WHAT THE FAX. BELIIN JAJANAN?

"Lho kan kamu bisa minta sama OB yang lain.."

"Gak bisa Mid, mumpung kamu di sini sekalian aja. Daripada aku panggil OB kan aku yang ribet." Elhadalah yang mau makan siapa ribet aja gamau. Kalau gini kan aku yang susah.

"Tapi Hir- Bos—"

"Plis Mid. Plisss banget. _Sekali ini_ aja, ya ya ya? Onegay." Pintanya dengan mata memelas. Akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Ya ya. Mau jajanan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah Mid, pokoknya yang enak, mantap dan buka sitik jos!"

"Duitnya?"

"Pakai duitmu dulu ya." …Bos kok ngutangan. Yah apa boleh buat lah.

"Ya sudah lah, aku beli jajanan dulu." Akhirnya aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk menjauh dari ruang siksa tersebut.

"Eh eh tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Nanti kalau kamu habis beli jajanan, jangan lupa nyuci baju ya!"

"Ny- nyuci—"

"Oh! Kalau udah selesai kasih makan Bleki**[3]** ya, kan kamu tau kalau Bleki gak dikasih makan dia kaya gimana."

"Tapi—"

"Makasih banget ya Mid, kamu baik deh! Oh! Jangan lupa laporannya ya, jam 6 harus sudah ada di mejaku. Sekali lagi makasih!" Dengan itu (secara tidak langsung) dia mengusirku dari tempat tersebut. Aku diam bergeming. Enak banget dia nyuruh seenak bakpao sedangkan aku di sini disuruh-suruh. Sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya,

"_Sebenarnya pekerjaanku itu apa sih.."_

**Banyak yang berburuk sangka, lebih dianggap sebagai 'pasangan hidup' daripada 'pasangan kerja'**

Hari ini, teman perse-bisnis-an Hiroto sedang mengadakan pesta. Aku diajak Hiroto untuk ikut serta karena sebagai _sekretaris,_ aku harus ikut acara yang diikuti bos-ku ini. Sekarang ini kami sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman Hiroto yang diketahui namanya adalah Cilok (bukan nama sebenarnya).

"Jadi gimana, Hir? Perusahaan-mu baik-baik aja kan?" Sapanya sambil bersalaman dengan Hiroto.

"Iyalah, secara siapa dulu bosnya." Jawab Hiroto pe-de. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berkata _'Bos apanya.. Kerjaannya cuma nyuruh doang'_.

"Oh, _by the way_, siapa ini Hir?" Tanya Cilok sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Oh, ini Midorikawa Ryuuji."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kataku dengan senyum ramah dan menjabat tangannya.

"Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat kamu cantik juga ya. Siapa mu, Hir? _Istrimu_?" …..Lalu suasana hening. Aku pun batuk karena tenggorokanku yang kering seketika.

"Sepertinya anda salah—"

"Bukan, bukan dia bukan istriku." Hiroto memotong perkataanku. Oh, syukurlah ia menyangkalnya.

"Tapi ia _tunanganku._" Aku hampir tersedak cicak. TUNANGAN? BENER… BOSKU ITU TERNYATA SUDAH GAY-

"Oooh tunangan! Ya ya, semoga hubungan kalian lancar sampai ke pelaminan ya! Oh, aku harus menyapa tamu yang lain dulu. _Have fun_ Hiroto! _Keep romantic ya_!" dengan itu Cilok memberi kedipan mata dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku melongo.

"Apa-apaan sih, Hir!? Tunangan tunangan mbahmu! Aku cowo tau! Kamu homo?" ketusku tidak terima.

"Aduh Mid maaf. Ini keadaan darurat. Aku malu. Masa aku bilang kamu sekretarisku. Nanti aku diejekin karena aku masih jomblo." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Lho emang nyatanya kamu masih jomblo kan. Mau diapain juga kamu masih tetep jomblo. Kenapa ga bilang istrimu Reina**[4]**."

"Gabisa Mid. Soalnya kamu yang ada di sini." Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku.

"Kan soalnya yang diundang ke sini itu cuma temen seperjuangannya beserta pasangannya." ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hah_

"P- pasangan? Kalau pasangan kenapa yang kamu ajak aku!? Kenapa kamu gak coba ajak Reina!?" Seruku tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia tak bilang kalau ini pesta beserta pasangan. Gugur sudah harga diriku yang telah aku miliki selama ini.

"Udah Mid. Tapi katanya ia sibuk, trus dia bilang lagi ada diskonan murah di toko _Taiyou_, trus dia harus nemenin neneknya, katanya dia juga sakit.." Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ternyata Reina juga ogah sama Hiroto sampai-sampai alasannya se-_random_ itu…

"….jadi aku ajak kamu. Tapi toh kamu mau. Jadi pura-pura aja ya, plis? Cuma semalem kok." Mohonnya dengan matanya yang dibuat kasian. Aku menghirup nafas dalam.

"**ORA SUDI."**

…Dan itulah _ceritacoret_ deritaku selama ini menjadi sekretaris. Uraian di atas hanya se per sepuluh dari seluruh keluh-kesahku yang ada di dalam lubuk hati kecilku ini. Masih ada sembilan per sepuluh lagi yang tersisa, tapi karena Author yang men-sponsori cerita untuk curahan hatiku ini tidak menghendaki, akhirnya aku sudahkan sampai di sini dulu. Saranku untuk calon sekretaris-sekretaris muda: _jangan coba-coba cari bos yang pernah punya pengalaman jadi alien gadungan kecuali kalau kalian mau susah_. Akhir kata:

_**Saru si dukun udah ubanan**_

_**Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan**_

**FIN…?**

* * *

**Note:**

**[1] Psshh… itu OC Author yang sebenernya jadi OB di kantor lain heuheuhuehueh(?)**

**[2] Setiap kantor pasti ada dapurnya kan… ya kan? /piye**

**[3] Alien peliharaan Hiroto**

**[4] Ceritanya di sini Hiroto ama Reina belum nikah. Cuma sekedar temenan (Author sendiri ga yakin Reina nganggep Hiroto temen)**

**A/N:**

**Yak! Ketemu lagi dengan Achira di sini dengan tema yang sedikit berbeda woo hoo! /bedaapanya/ Mungkin cerita ini udah mainstream kali ya 8""D Achira cuma pingin nulis aja sih daripada gak ada kerjaan+akun FFn Achira juga udah berdebu /NGING/ Tapi thank you bro yang udah sempet-sempetin waktunya buat baca cerita kaya ginian, daku sangat terharu hiks /paan/ Dan terima kasih kepada Author Aririsa yang udah bantu Achira buat nge-beta reader(?) 8""D Ya, daripada Achira ngoceh di sini jangan lupa, Review, Saran, Kritik selalu Achira nanti! 8D Salam laper! (?)**


End file.
